Bree Davenport
|origin = Lab Rats |occupation = Bionic Superhuman Elite Force Member Bionic Academy Mentor (formerly) Tech Town Employee (formerly) Mission Creek High Student (formerly) |skills = |hobby = Hanging out with friends Saving the world with the Lab Rats Training students at the Bionic Academy |goals = Protecting humans To live a normal life as a teenage girl |family = |friends = Janelle Terry Perry (sometimes) Caitlin (sometimes) Mr. President Taylor Bionic Soldiers Bob Chase Davenport Adam Davenport Leo Dooley Donald Davenport Tasha Davenport Kaz Oliver Skylar Storm |enemies = |type of hero = Bionic Hero }} Bree Davenport (formerly known as Subject B) is the sister of Adam Davenport, Chase Davenport and Daniel Davenport. She is also the 2nd oldest child out of the four main super-humans. She is one of the five main characters, and was portrayed by Kelli Berglund. Bree is the feisty, foolhardy teenage girl. She is currently 19 years old. Bree possesses the power of super speed. Like most teenage girls, she tries her best to have a great social life. Prior to this, Bree wants to have a regular life. But as the superhuman she is, Bree will put her desire aside and show who she truly is: a brave, heroic, bionic teen. Bree is the fastest out of her siblings. Biography Season 1 In this season after being introduced to the outside world, Bree is a girl who just wants to have a regular high school life while also going on missions with her brothers. Season 2 In this season, in No Going Back, she (along with Adam and Chase) exposed her bionic secret to Principal Perry. In the episode Bro Down, she got her first hidden ability. Season 3 Bree becomes a little more of a moody teenager that wants freedom in Three Minus Bree. At the end of the episode, Brother Battle, Douglas unlocked her second hidden ability, invisibility. Her bionic secret is revealed to the world (along with Adam and Chase's) in You Posted What?!?. Bree tries to hold on to whatever she has left of her normal life. Season 4 Bree, along with Adam and Chase, continue to be mentors at the Davenport Bionic Academy. They also continue to battle enemies, both new and old. In The Vanishing, she and Chase join Davenport's new Elite Force while their brothers leave them and stay at the academy. Personality She is the middle child of the bionic trio and the only girl. She likes talking to her friend, Caitlin, and giving her misguided boyfriend advice, as shown in Can I Borrow the Helicopter?. She, as every other teenage girl, tries to be normal, aside from the fact that she is bionic. She is also somewhat irresponsible and has reckless tendencies. She often overreacts to situations, but is still kind at heart and deeply cares about her family. She's sassy, opinionated and very sarcastic, with a snarky sense of humor, always with a smart retort ready. Although she complains about them a lot, she loves her brothers. She likes to annoy her little brother, Chase, with them often bickering or poking fun at each other. Her relationship with Adam is more positive, though they still bicker. She often breaks up fights and arguments. Though proud of her femininity, she has her tomboyish qualities, most likely due to her lack of interaction with other girls. However, she's become more lady-like in later seasons. Despite being brave, Bree can be squeamish when forced to deal with disgusting things. She is also shown to adapt to cultures quickly, as shown in Drone Alone. Family Chase Davenport Chase is Bree's brother. Like most siblings do, they tend to tease/bicker each other. They'll insult each other and argue, but in the end, they're always there for each other. Their friendship is strong. These two will fight at times, but their fights never affect their connection with each other. In Bionic Showdown, Bree fought Marcus in attempt to save Chase. In Bionic Action Hero Bree cries a little when she thinks Chase is dead, and blames herself for it since she was the one who gave Troy Chase's chip schematics. They care about each other a lot, and have a close relationship. At the end of the series, they both decide to stay with Davenport's new team, and they both join the Elite Force. Adam Davenport Adam is Bree's brother. They tease one another once in a while, but rarely fight or argue.They care about each other a lot, and their relationship is very strong. They're very close to each other and will always be there for each other, no matter what. Adam is softest to Bree the most. In Bionic Showdown, Marcus made Adam fall to the ground twice and get knocked out for a while, causing Bree to run to him in concern. In Bionic Action Hero, Adam was reluctant to hurt Bree, and was the last to turn his power on. When Bree told him to destroy her and Troy, Adam told her "I can't." They care about each other a lot, and have a close relationship. Leo Dooley Leo is Bree's younger cousin/brother by her adoption. They insult each other from time to time, and they tease. Bree puts herself in a position as Leo's older sister, and makes him pay the consequences to his mistakes, as shown in Spy Fly She claims that she wants him to follow his responsibilities as she does with herself. They're always there for each other and care deeply about each other. Donald Davenport Donald is Bree's uncle and adoptive father. She continues to call him her dad, even after she discovers he has been lying to her and her brothers. She sometimes ignores his warnings and goes against it, leading her to fall into trouble. Bree isn't as close with him as the boys are, but he will be a fatherly figure towards her at most, even though she finds it embarassing. When Davenport realizes how little time he spent with her, he made it up to her with his Concert in a Can. Tasha Davenport Tasha is Bree's Aunt/Mom by her adoption. She appears to get along with her, mostly because she's the only other girl in the household. Tasha tries to act like a mom to her and gave her advice about a guy she liked. In Can I Borrow the Helicopter?, Tasha makes Davenport let Bree move into her sewing room so she could have more space and privacy. Bree, happy about this, was glad Tasha convinced him, up until she realized she was taking up her space and privacy. In Prank You Very Much, Tasha helps Bree prank Adam and Chase, and In Cyborg Shark Attack Bree was going to go get her nails done with Tasha. Bree is assumed to be Tasha's favorite, since she's the only girl. However, along with her other siblings, Tasha is still not completely set with Bree (and her brothers) living in the house, due to the fact that they are bionic. Abilities Bionic Abilities After receiving a new chip, Bree has all of her bionic powers back once again, but at 10 times their power. *'Super Speed': Bree's main bionic ability is to move at inhuman speeds, to the point where she sometimes can't be seen by others. She can run over four hundred miles an hour. According to Leo, she can run at the speed of sound, which is 761.21 mph. However, she stated herself that she can run 500 miles per hour. Also, she went from California to New Jersey and back in about a minute, which would require speeds up to 240,000 miles per hour. So it is unknown how fast she can exactly run. However, it is shown that she apparently does not experience extreme amounts of force, lack of breathable air, or extreme temperatures while moving at super speed, allowing her to even take people with her, with the only effects on their part being great discomfort due to strong winds and possible motion sickness. *'Speed Blast': When her abilities were amped up, Bree was able to blast enemies with her speed blast. *'Speed Fighting': Bree and Taylor speed fight when the team arrived to save Douglas and Leo. Her speed hits give her inhuman force that compensates for her lack of bionic strength. *'Speed Talking': Bree can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. (Chore Wars and Mission Invisible) *'Speed Typing': Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. (Dude, Where's My Lab?) *'Sonic Cyclone': When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone or whirlwind. (Leo's Jam and Mission Invisible). *'Speed Drawing/Painting': Bree can draw or paint with her super speed as shown in Hole In One. *'Vacuum Generation': Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside (Spy Fly). Also, in Back From the Future, Chase told her to create a vacuum to slow the collider down. **'Speed Whirl': Bree can super speed around enemies to catch them off guard. As shown when she super speeded around Gamma Girl in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. *'Super Jump': When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's also able to jump onto ceilings and adhere to them without any support. (Mission Invisible) *'Mental Navigation System': Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. (Drone Alone) *'Wall Sticking': She can stick to walls, but is still affected by gravity. (Mission Invisible) *'Super Agility': Bree has a lot of acrobatics that make her effective when she's fighting, it was first shown when she aerial cartwheeled in Bionic Birthday Fail. *'Vocal Manipulation': In the episode Bro Down, it was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. She also uses it in Trucked Out and Which Father Knows Best?. *'Super Durability': Like her brothers, Bree can with stand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people and cut them in half can only stun her. (Night of the Living Virus) *'Resistance to Extreme Climates': In Rats on a Train, Donald says that thanks to genetic engineering, Adam, Bree and Chase are more suited to handle extreme climates. *'Invisibility': Douglas gave her the ability to turn invisible. (Brother Battle). She used her invisibility to turn invisible when she snuck into Troy West's dressing room and found out his plans in Bionic Action Hero. Non-Bionic Abilities *'Martial Arts': Like her brothers, she knows martial arts. She used her martial arts to fight Giselle Vickers, Lexi, Marcus, and Taylor. *'Bravery': Bree is very brave and willing to give herself for the sake of others, In Bionic Showdown, when Chase was trying to hold on to the railing, she fought Marcus and to save Chase. *'Great Aiming/Markswoman': As shown in Bionic Showdown and Spider Island, Bree has exceptionally good aim. *'Girl Tears': In Left Behind, Bree uses this ability to make Donald not punish her. Bree says this is stronger than any bionic ability. (Note: this ability hasn't been shown to work). *'Interrogation Resistance Training': It is mentioned in You Posted What?!? that Bree and her siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. Glitches *'Uncontrollable Navigation': When she gets nervous, she runs around randomly. (Leo's Jam) *'Scrambled Navigation': Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. (Drone Alone) *'Disabled Joints/Disabled Muscles/Numbing Tongue/Uncontrollable Movement': When exposed to neurothroxin, Bree goes through this, and if not cured in 24 hours, it becomes permanent. (Quarantined) *'Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation': When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. (Bro Down) When she loses her temper, it will manifest involuntarily and become inhumanly deep. *'Glitching Eyes': In Trent Gets Schooled, it is revealed that she wasn't used to the flash on the camera, making her eyes turn into a shiny shade of black. *'Overuse': Its revealed that if Bree keeps running at top speed for too long, her heart rate will eventually get too high, and kill her. (Which Father Knows Best) *'New Chip Fix 1 - Flying Upward': When Davenport fixed Bree's chip first, her super speed made her fly upward and on the ceiling. (Which Father Knows Best) *'New Chip Fix 2 - Running Backwards': When Davenport attempted to fix her chip a second time, her super speed made her run backwards. (Which Father Knows Best) *'Doomsday Virus': Because Bree had the Triton App, it also came with a doomsday virus that Krane installed. If Krane got killed, the virus would activate after six months and would cause him to self-destruct after ten hours. Gallery Images CJ C52KVEAAH5qY.jpg 17e168f4902d81535abe275107680aa9.jpg Trivia *She is the world's second bionic superhuman, and the world's first female bionic superhuman. Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroic Creation Category:Archenemy Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Selfless Category:Elementals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Honest Category:Tricksters Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Hybrids